Long Distance Relationship
by PassionateDolls
Summary: No one ever said that a long distance relationship would be easy. But hell, Sasuke was so worth it.
1. Prologue

Hello everyone. This idea has been in my head so I had to let it out.

**Sasuke is a bit OOC**

**You guys might get confused so** '_italics' _**will be english and** 'normal'** will be japanese got it? **

* * *

**Long Distance Relationship**

**Prologue**

Sakura Haruno roamed the unfamiliar streets, gaping at the sights and sounds around her. Even though she has been in America for about a week now, New York's sights and sounds were just so different than her hometown in Japan. She walked the crowded streets alone leaving her best friend back at the hotel room who complained how much pain her feet were in and that she needed to start packing for their trip home. Sakura continued on and turned a corner and spotted a cafe a block away, suddenly craving a cup of coffee and something sweet she picked up her pace.

Her natural short bubblegum hair fell just past her shoulders with a mint bow holding the sides of her hair back, showing her heart shaped face and making her curious emerald orbs pop out even more. She wore a black maxi skirt with a long slit on the side, teasingly giving a view of her long pale leg. To go with it, she wore a plain white turtle neck crop top and her favorite sandals that seemed to go with every outfit. Around her warm was her favorite black small purse that magically held everything she needed.

Upon entering the establishment, she immediately sat in a booth in the corner and opened the menu that was waiting for her, "Well fuck.." she whispered to herself noticing that the entire menu was in English and she couldn't read a single word of it.

_"Hello, good evening. Are you ready for me to take your order?" _a kind waiter asked her.

Sakura bit her plump pink lip and tilted her head at him, "I'm sorry I don't-"

"May I be of assistance? I can serve as a translator." a male voice behind her said, speaking in fluent Japanese. Whipping her head, she caught sight of the most handsome man she has ever laid eyes on. Her mouth fell agape and took in the man as he took the empty seat in front of her. He was pale and insanely handsome. Sakura couldn't think of any other words to describe him. The stranger had onyx eyes and midnight hair that was spiked up in the back. You had to be insane or blind to not think this man was attractive.

He was wearing a white shirt and a pair of black jeans and that's when Sakura realized that he has been trying to get her attention, "Miss? What would you like?" his deep voice said in a language she could understand.

Quickly scanning the menu she blurted, "Ano.. I'll have a mocha latte and a slice of strawberry short cake." she said looking directly at the mystery man who translated her order rapidly to the waiter.

When the waiter left with their order the stranger looked back at her with a kind smirk, "I'm Uchiha Sasuke and you are?"

"Haruno Sakura," she spoke and smiled, "Thank you so much for helping me out. I'm glad there's someone else here that speaks Japanese."

Sasuke waved it off, "No worries. It was pretty obvious that you weren't from here. Anyways, what brings you out to the States?"

Just then the treats arrived and Sakura's emerald eyes lit up as the waiter placed her drink and her sweet treat in front of her. Looking up at Sasuke she noticed he only ordered a black coffee and a plain biscuit. She grabbed her fork and took a poke of the strawberry shortcake and popping the piece in her mouth, humming in appreciation at the taste.

The man in front of her smirked and sipped his coffee silently, enjoying the foreigner's new experience.

When Sasuke first came to his usual cafe, he would sit alone and lose himself in a book sipping his black coffee. But when she walked in he couldn't help but stare. It was so strange to see someone so out of place in New York, it wasn't only her hair but it was the way she walked, her aura, and the curious glances she threw around. Sasuke even admitted to himself that she was so small but beautiful. In fact, he stopped mid-sip of his coffee to watch her sit in a booth.

From watching her, he noticed that she had a look of panic on her face and her pink- he wondered if it was natural or not- eyebrows scrunched together. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the woman couldn't read English. Therefore, he concluded that she was a foreigner. A beautiful one at that.

At first Sasuke wasn't going to do anything, he was just going to sit back and watch her struggle since it was none of his business but then his mother's words earlier echoed in his mind when she was talking to his father about some business negotiation. _"You never know when an opportunity will present itself but it's up to you if you're going to let the moment pass or take the chance. You may miss out on something amazing." _

With those words he realized he would probably never see this beautiful woman ever again so what would be the harm of talking to her and helping her out?

"Just decided to visit with a few a friend. Nothing much to it, really. This is really a beautiful place, nothing like Japan."

Sasuke nodded in agreement and then said, "Agreed. The two places are totally different but both have something about them that makes it beautiful."

They sat at the cafe talking about everything and nothing for hours it was refreshing for both of them to be so comfortable in each other's presence in a short amount of time. Sakura finally felt at home with this stranger and although the thought scared to her death, it also brought a happiness she never experienced.

Taking a sip from her drink her bright emerald eyes bugged out when she noticed the time from the watch wrapped around her wrist, "Oh! It's already 8:30! I didn't realize the time!" she said cursing under her breath as she gathered her stuff together and pulled out money to pay for her meal. Just as she was about to put the money on the table, a large hand fell atop of hers and she looked up quickly at her new friend.

"I already paid for it." he stated with a handsome smirk.

Sakura smiled kindly and thanked him, "You didn't have to you know. I'm the one who ordered so much sweets while you sat with just coffee..." Shaking her head and stuffing her wallet back in her small purse, "Ino's going to kill me for sure." she whispered more to herself.

Sasuke raised an onyx eyebrow, "I'll walk you back."

A smile adorned her face, "I'd like that."

The walk back to the hotel was mostly spent trying to get to know each other the best they can with the limited time that they had. Even though Sakura did most of the talking she didn't mind because she knew that he was just as curious as she. They asked each other about families to their favorite color- surprisingly Sakura's wasn't pink instead it was a dark red and Sasuke's was blue.

When the hotel finally came in view Sakura smiled sadly knowing that this was probably the last time she was going to see this man, "Thank you for walking me back, Sasuke. And thank you for helping me out back at the restaurant I would be starving without you." she gave a light giggle and he smirked but then she dropped her head and looked at the floor sadly, "I leave for Japan tomorrow night."

That was something Sasuke was not expecting and it caught him completely off guard. His onyx eyes widened and then returned to normal as the news finally sunk in, "Well.. That was unexpected."

"I had an amazing time today. Thank you, Sasuke. Bye bye. " she said smiling at him once more before turning her back and taking a step toward the inside of her hotel.

A large arm suddenly grabbed her wrist and she turned her head to look at Sasuke in complete surprise, "Meet me again tomorrow. Noon. I'll pick you up."

"Is that a request or a demand?" she said with a smile.

The man shrugged his shoulders with a smirk, "Is that a no or a yes?"

Emerald eyes rolled and she smiled, "Maybe."

"Maybe?" said Sasuke with a raised eyebrow.

Sakura smiled and turned around, "See ya at noon, Sasuke." she looked back and smiled before walking in her hotel.

Sasuke smirked to himself and started walking down the street back to his place, "Yeah. See ya."

* * *

So the next chapter will take place when Sakura's already back in Japan and Sasuke's still in the states and the story will go from there!

Please let me know what you think! Thank you.


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note: So I really enjoy writing this story. For the time being because you all know my stories never get completed.

* * *

"How's your ankle, Pig?" teased Sakura as she signed a few papers that was attached to her clipboard in her small office, "I can't believe you sprained your ankle shopping. Only you." sighed the doctor while shaking her head. Her best friend sure was something.

The blonde beauty stuck out her tongue and looked at her wrapped ankle, "Do you blame me? Those heels were 70% off and they were the last pair! In my size! Do you have any idea how cute those will look on my after my stupid ankle heals?"

"Couldn't you have gotten them without tripping and spraining your ankle?" the doctor giggled while rolling her bright emerald eyes.

Ino crossed her arms and huffed as her baby blue eyes glared out the small window, "That old lady suddenly stuck out her foot! Not my fault!"

"Sure, sure." waved off Sakura tossing an ice pack in her direction, "Put that on for 20 minutes. Your ankle is still swollen."

Doing what she was told Ino laid on the examination table and placed it on her ankle, "I'm surprised today is pretty slow for you."

Sakura shrugged and pulled out her phone. A smile adorned itself on her face when she realized who it was.

**To: Sakura Haruno  
****From: Sasuke Uchiha**

_**What are you doing? **_

"What's with that smile?! Are you still texting that Sasuke guy you met back at New York?!" accused Ino, "You sly dog!"

Sakura rolled her emerald eyes, "Calm down, piggy. We're just friends. It's nothing serious."

Quickly she typed up her reply and press the sent button so she could go back to filling out the paperwork her boss threw at her. Also she didn't want her nosy best friend to stick her nose in her business that involved Sasuke just yet.

**To: Sasuke Uchiha  
****From: Sakura Haruno  
**

_**Working. Isn't it 6am over there? Why are you up? **_

They've been back in Japan for nearly two months already and her and Sasuke have been texting ever since she landed back home.

The last day they spent together before she left was something she would never forget. He picked her up in the morning and they spent the entire day exploring the city. Sasuke planned a slightly romantic picnic at this park no one really knew about so it was empty and they spent hours talking more. He may not look like it, but the man was a romantic. No matter how many times he will surely deny it. For goodness sake, he handed her a single white rose at the end of their little date.

Saying goodbye was the hardest part for her. She held the white rose tightly in her hand and smiled at Sasuke who decided to see her off at the airport. Sakura whispered a goodbye and turned around before stopping and turning her head over her shoulder to see his handsome face and perfect body watching her with an almost sad expression. Without even really thinking, she turned around and ran into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly.

They didn't say a word. They just held on tightly to each other before she was called to board her plane.

Finally gathering up the courage to leave, she left a chaste kiss on his cheek and walked to her plane without a second glance back knowing that he would be on her mind the entire trip back home. And he was.

When they landed back home, and days passed their texts eventually turned into them sharing pictures of all the food that she ate and the occasional selfie, while he would send her pictures of his view from his office, view from his house, and he once sent her a photo of him in a suit and Sakura nearly melted.

"Hey, Forehead are you listening to me?" asked Ino waving a hand in front of her face.

Snapping out of her daze, Sakura glared at her best friend, "What is it? Didn't I tell you to sit down and stay off that ankle?"

Ino flicked her pink haired best friend's abnormally large forehead and laughed at her pain, "Maybe if you were listening I wouldn't have to flick you! I was talking about Chouji for the last fifteen minutes and you didn't hear a word. Why were you so spaced out anyway? Thinking about Sasuke?" she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

A pretty blush dusted itself on her cheeks and Sakura pointed to her office door, "Get out Ino, I have a patient soon." she lied.

Her best friend rolled her eyes and grabbed one crutch so she could walk better, "You totally were! I'm leaving anyway, maybe Hinata-chan will take better care of me." she pouted cutely.

Emerald eyes rolled, "Yeah, yeah. We're still on for tomorrow right? Movies?"

"Hai, hai." her best friend called behind her as she walked out of the office.

Sakura glanced at her phone and nearly forgot to reply to Sasuke because she spaced out and thought about the last time they met.

**To: Sakura Haruno  
From: Sasuke Uchiha**

_**I have an 7:30 meeting out of town. Are you still at work?**_

Sakura sadly smiled. She desperately wished that he could text her something like 'are you still at work because I'm on my way to pick you up'. The pink haired girl's heart dropped a little bit. After taking care of her patient who had a migraine, she replied;

**To: Sasuke Uchiha  
From: Sakura Haruno**

**_Yeah but I'm about to leave. Good luck with your meeting. :)_  
**

Almost instantly came his reply. Boy was he fast on the replies, she liked it a lot.

**To: Sakura Haruno  
****From: Sasuke Uchiha**

_**Hn. Text me when you're safe at home. **_

The doctor gathered all her paperwork and neatly placed them in one of her filing cabinets before removing her coat and shutting off the light and shutting the door to her small office. Sakura Haruno worked at a small doctor's office near the large hospital and she absolutely loved her job. Her grandmother, Tsunade (who was also a big time doctor), had decided that Sakura should have a private practice on her own. Apparently, Tsunade thought it was also good to keep her close to the hospital just in case she was needed on short notice.

The best part was? Her small apartment was just about three blocks away from the hospital and her office so she liked walking from and to her office.

On her way home she let her thoughts wander. More specifically Sasuke Uchiha.

She wondered if he thought about her as often as she did he and if the feelings she were starting to develop were imaginary. For goodness sake they only met a couple weeks ago and he already had her smiling just thinking of him. Now giving the situation some real thought into it, Sakura asked herself a very important question.

Would she be willing to be in a long distance relationship?

Entering her apartment, she removed her shoes and sighed. Coming to an empty place was starting to get very lonely, she sometimes wished she had someone there who would greet her with at least a hug. The pink haired girl sighed and went to her fridge to grab a bottle of sparkling strawberry kiwi water because who wouldn't- in their right mind- would say that this was possibly the best drink ever made?

**To: Sasuke Uchiha  
From: Sakura Haruno**

**I'm home and on my way home I joined a gang, got a tat, and got insanely drunk. Hope you could come take care of me tomorrow.**

Sakura smiled a bit when she hit the send button knowing that Sasuke would just know that she was kidding.

**To: Sakura Haruno  
****From: Sasuke Uchiha**

**Sakura you know if I could I would. **

The pink haired girl sighed out loud and flopped on her bed before replying; she knew that he won't be able to come to Japan on such short notice since he did have a business that he helped run with his older brother Itachi. Although, now that she thought about it, Sasuke never mentioned what kind of business it was and what it was called but she didn't mind. From what he told her the business took a long time for the Uchihas to get where they are and she admired that kind of hard work. She also admired the way Sasuke's hair was and his dark ebony eyes that hid all his emotions perfectly.

Sakura Haruno sighed and ran a hand through her pink locks before quickly sending her reply.

**To: Sasuke Uchiha  
From: Sakura Haruno**

**I just miss you is all. I know it's weird but it's how I feel and I know that we've only met that one day but it is what it is. **

Being the girl that she was, Sakura was nervous about her reply. Why did she confess such a thing? The quickly laid her phone face down first on her bed side table- making sure that it was on silent- and hid under her blanket. Ignoring the itch to reach for her phone and check to see if Sasuke replied, she eventually fell asleep thinking about the raven haired boy.

The second emerald eyes opened she immediately reached for her phone and her heart skipped a beat reading the text message she didn't read last night. Sakura Haruno nearly skipped to her bathroom to take her shower humming happily on her way there.

**To: Sakura Haruno  
From: Sasuke Uchiha**

**I feel the same way, Sakura. If I could drop everything here I would.**

* * *

Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed running a hand through his spikey raven locks before unbuttoning the top button of his dress shirt and loosening his black tie. He had to get all this paper work done to further expand Uchiha Enterprises outside of the states. His father and older brother left it all up to him. Uchyuuga Enterprises specialized in large number of things (mostly weapons) and his father wanted to further expand it overseas, hitting all over Asia. Uchyuuga Enterprises was the joint name decided from the two familes who own it. The Uchihas and the Hyuugas two very close families bound together by marriage.

By marriage, his brother was forced to marry the Hinata Hyuuga who was not only the same age as Sasuke but also she was in love with Sasuke's best friend Naruto.

Both parties knew they had to fulfill their duty so long story short, Hinata Hyuuga is Hinata Uchiha.

His parents decided that Itachi was the better choice for Hinata because it was painfully obvious how in love she was with Sasuke's best friend and Sasuke's mother knew how much it would pain him (not like he would show it) seeing his best friend suffer (it was also obvious that Naruto was in love with Hinata although he was too much of an idiot to realize that Hinata was in love with him as well).

Leaning back on his chair in his office his mind suddenly drifted to a pink haired woman who he met a couple months ago.

To Sasuke, Sakura was just so interesting. Not only was her pink hair was an abnormal color and her forehead was slightly larger than normal Sakura was able to get him to talk about himself and she seemed genuinely interested in what he had to say. Not like those fan girls who would just stare at him dreamily and not engage in any sort of conversation.

Looking at his silver watch around his wrist, he sighed once again and decided to get as much of this paper work done so he could go home.

"Fuck this paperwork." he muttered to himself.

Suddenly his class door to his office opened and in came his idiot blonde best friend, "Hey bastard!"

He automatically shot a glare, "What do you want, idiot?"

Naruto Uzamaki threw himself on the comfortable couch that was placed on one corner of Sasuke's office and placed his feet up on the glass coffee table, "I got bored and broke. So I decided that you will treat me out for ramen now hurry up and finish whatever the hell you're doing and let's get out of here."

Sasuke rose an eyebrow at his bestfriend, "You're going to make me broke if I take you out for ramen. Need I remind you of what happened last time?"

"Hey! What're you trying to say, huh?!"

"You're a-"

* * *

"Pig!" screeched Sakura Haruno looking at the plane ticket to New York in her hands, "Why would you do this?"

Ino smiled at her best friend, "You deserve a break and this is the first time I've ever seen you so happy ever since... you know.. Sai."

Ah, Sai. Her first love. They were together for a couple of years and suddenly he told her that he was gay and they had to break up. Sakura spent the following months wallowing in self pity and eating ice cream in bed and watching chick flicks.

But that was besides the point.

"You are the the best friend anyone could ever ask for!" excitingly said Sakura nearly jumping up and down from where he stood, "When does the plane leave? Do I have enough time to pack?"

Her blonde friend smiled at her excitement, "Calm down, Sakura! It leaves tonight."

Her pink haired friend leaned against the counter of her office and frowned when reality hit her, "Wait I can't drop everything and just leave Ino.. I have patients."

Ino waved her hand dismissively and shook her head, "Don't worry about that I already talked to Tsunade and she agrees that you need more break time. And Shizune and I will take over your office while you're gone. The only thing you have to worry about is what you're gonna wear when you and Sasuke get it on."

Sakura turned a bright shade of red and threw the first thing she got her hands on which was a stuffed toy she would have children squeeze when they were too scared to enter the doctor's office.

The two girls suddenly laughed and Sakura ran to her best friend and hugged her tightly, "I love you so much Ino!"

Ino laughed a bit and hugged her back, "Love ya too! Now go home and start packing! Shizune should be here in 15 so I'll stick around til she gets here and I'll be her assistant for a couple of days."

The pink haired girl let go over her and started to gather her things. With a small kiss on her best friend's cheek Sakura turned to leave.

"Go get 'em, tiger! Make momma proud!" called Ino watching her best friend hastily walk home to start packing.

In a couple of hours Sakura would be in New York again to see the man she had developed a crush on.


End file.
